As liquid processings on a semi-conductor substrate, for example, an etching processing by supplying an etching liquid, a cleaning processing by supplying a cleaning liquid, and a processing of forming a coating film by supplying a plating liquid or a liquid including a precursor of an insulating film, are known in the related art. As a method of performing such a liquid processing, a method is known, in which a substrate is held and rotated by a substrate holding unit, and a processing liquid is supplied to a central portion of the substrate from a nozzle such that the processing liquid is spread to an entire surface of the substrate by a centrifugal force.
Depending on the type of the liquid processing, the processing result is affected by a temperature distribution on a surface of the substrate. For example, in a case of an etching processing, an in-plane etching rate of the surface of the substrate may become non-uniform due to the temperature distribution, which in turn causes a decrease in yield of devices. Therefore, what is desired is a technology of enhancing in-plane uniformity of the temperature distribution of the substrate when supplying the processing liquid to the substrate from the nozzle.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-10994 discloses a method of supplying a plating liquid to a rotating substrate, in which a first nozzle and a second nozzle passing a position closer to the center portion of the substrate than the first nozzle are used, and the temperature of the plating liquid ejected from the first nozzle is set to be higher than the temperature of the plating liquid from the second nozzle (see, e.g., paragraphs 0010 and 0112, and FIG. 17). However, this method is insufficient in a case where considerably high uniformity is required for an in-plane temperature distribution of the substrate.